A variety of pharmaceutical compositions or medicamants have heretofore been suggested and used for their antifungal activity in treatment of wounds, skin burns and other fungus diseases of the skin. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,340,148 issued to Harry H. Pugh on Sept. 5, 1967 discloses that para-toluenesulfonamide is highly effective for the treatment of fungus diseases of the skin when applied to the affected skin area. According to Pugh, when para-toluenesulfonamide is incorporated in propylene glycol or in formalin to form a solution containing 7 to 10 weight percent (using propylene glycol) or 3 to 7 weight percent (using formalin) of para-toluenesulfonamide, and used as suggested in the aforementioned patent of Pugh, exhibits antifungal or antibacterial activity. However, such low concentrations of para-toluenesulfonamide have limited antibacterial and antifungal activity, and higher concentrations are irritating to the skin and often intolerable. In addition, and so far as it is known, this compound does not have anesthetic effect nor, when administered orally or by injection, show any vasolidation of the cardiovascular system.
It is accordingly an object of this invention to provide a novel pharmaceutical composition and a medicamant which is remarkably effective for treatment of wounds, burns and fungus diseases of the skin by virtue of its unexpectedly high antibacterial and antifungal activity.
It is also an object of this invention to provide such novel compositions which are non-toxic, non-irritating and without adverse effects on the biological system when taken or administered in proper dosage.
It is a further object of this invention to prepare such compositions from readily available ingredients without resorting to cumbersome techniques or specialized equipment.
The foregoing and other objects and properties of the novel compositions of this invention will be described in detail in the ensuing discussion.